The kid
by Zizz18
Summary: A kid whas was found by the Arlong crew and they keep it.Read and find out more...
1. Chapter 1

Okey... This is my first fanfict ever! So pleas be nice to me.

I dont own One Piece!

It was a lovely day and Arlong was in a good mood like he always was when they had collected the monthly payment from some island he

had taken over.

Money are the best thing in the world!

It's the only thing one can trust, said Arlong laughing.

By the way, said Arlong and locked suspicious on his crew.

I heard some rumors about a special thing that was found.

You guy's care share with me what it was!

The crew started to sweat and swallowed.

Ehh… well it was Hachi that found it, one off the merman said.

We told him not to bring it wid him back, because we now that you don't like humans and…

The "thing" is a human! Said Arlong in a strict voice.

The crew gasped and sweatdroppet.

Yes. It's a little human girl that Hachi found alone somewhere, said Kuroobi.

And it seems like he wants to keep it, said Chuu.

He wants to keep a human! Said Arlong mad.

Where is he!

We think he's wid the kid somewhere, said Kuroobi.

Ill get him, said one off the crew.

Later Hachi was found and brought to Arlong.

What is all this talk about a human kid, said Arlong strict while locking at Kuroobi.

Wheel…I found a little kid flouting on the sea, while i was out swimming.

And i thought that we could keep it. As our pet! he said smiling nervously.

The crew locked at him gasping!

Another stupid idea from Hachi they thought.

Hachi looked at Arlong and showed the hidden hands he had hide behind his back.

A little girl around 2-3 years old, was sleeping peacefully in his hands with a cute smile on her face.

She had blonde hair and her dress was dirty and ripped.

Why wood i let you keep her! said Arlong.

Because she can be your servant, Hachi said a bit desperate.

She can be your servant and help with the collecting off the monthly payment from the village people!

Arlong went silence and it looked like he was thinking over it.

Arlong got a evil smile on his face and started laughing.

Fine! Wheel keep her as our pet and servant!

I'm really looking forwards to have a human doing all off my boring works, he laughed.

What are you going to do with her now then, asked Chuu.

She obviously need a bath, said Hachi smiling over the fact that he got to keep their new "pet"

Ill take care off it, he said.

Give her some food too, said Arlong.

I don't want our new servant starving to death, he laughed.

There! The first chapter all done!

Hope you didn't hate it too much…


	2. Chapter 2

Okey…. Sorry for my spelling mistakes! I'm trying my best to get it right!

Anyway… Here are chapter 2 all done. Hope you like it! Oh! Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 2! And you are?

Hachi had took the little girl inside and waked her up and was now tapping her a warm bubble bath.

The temperature seems fine now, he said and smiled.

Want to jump in now? he asked the little girl.

The girl nodded and went in the bubble bath and started laughing over all the bubbles that was floating in the air.

Isn't it great! Hachi smiled.

The girl smiled and was blowing the bubbles all over the room while laughing.

Do you remember something? asked Hachi.

Like how you got floating out on the sea?

Ore what your name is?

The girl shacked her head and continued playing with the bubbles.

Hachi scratch his head and was wondering what to do next.

Do you at least remember how old you are? he asked.

The girl thought about it and started to count her fingers.

I'm three years old! She said smiling and holding up four fingers.

Hachi smiled and took one off the fingers down.

Since you don't remember your name.

I'm just gonna call you tiny until we have find you a name, he smiled.

The girl just started laughing over the weird name she just got.

But now you'll be needing some new clothes, said Hachi holding up the dirty dress.

But we don't have children clothes here, he said and started to search the closet where he pulled out some pants and some shirts.

Now! Let's see what we can do, he said.

Later the girl was dressed in WAY too big clothes that was a bit complicated to move in,

But at least the pants was hold up by a rope that Hachi had raped around her waist so she

wouldn't stumble over them.

Now! Do you remember what i told you? said Hachi a bit strict looking at her.

The girl nodded.

Don't do anything you're not told to do! she said smiling to Hachi.

Great! he smiled and clapped her on the head.

And remember to do everything Arlong tells you to do!

She smiled and nodded.

She took one off Hachis hands and walked with him to the outside where the mermen where laughing and eating there dinner.

Hey look! There comes Hachi and that little brat, one off the mermen shouted out an pointed.

Hey Hachi! Come and grab some dinner.

She was getting a bit scared over all the laughing and yelling, so she took a harder grip around Hachis hand.

Dont show them that you're a scarycat, said Hachi whispering.

Hachi took her over too some rocks and asked her to stay there while he was going to eat.

She saw Hachi walking over to the food and started talking with the others.

Her stomach was grumbling and she looked up.

She stiffed when she saw the big guy called Arlong was looking at her from his seat.

Why are that kid doing all the way over there! said Arlong.

Oh! I asked her to stay there so she wooden bee in the way, said Hachi.

Tell her to come over here so i can take a look at her, said Arlong.

Hachi waved the girl over witch would slowly move forwards against Arlong.

Arlong smiled evil and looked down on the girl that was starring at him with some big blue eyes.

Take a seat, he said and pushed a chair out for her.

She was having some trouble coming up on such a big chair but she manage to reach the top.

Give her some food, said Arlong. She must be hungry.

He watched the girl shovel the food into her mouth and asking for more.

Arlong was quiet for a bit before he said to Hachi:

Did you find out something about her, he said without taking the eyes from the girl.

Not much Arlong-Sama, said Hachi.

No name, just her age witch is three.

She didn't remember her own name! said Kuroobi.

No, so i just call her tiny! Hachi smiled.

You cant just call her tiny! said Chuu irritated.

She needs a real name too you now.

Maybe you Arlong can give her one since she's your servant, smiled Hachi.

Arlong went quiet and smiled.

Ill just give her the name Chii, he said.

Chii-Chan are her name from now off.

Phu! That took long time, but i finally finished chapter 2! One's again! Sorry if i had some spelling mistakes…


End file.
